


Maintenance

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brat!Anakin, Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the FFA 1000 Prompt and Fill Fest.  Obi-Wan ends up with Anakin over his lap and learns a new trick.





	Maintenance

The process by which he had his padawan bent over his lap, bared and pale ass sticking up, still hadn't fully filtered itself through Obi-Wan's incredulity.

It had been a simple mission. A _simple. mission._ They merely had to come and negotiate a peace treaty between two separate but contentious cultures on this colony world. It had been going well, it had seemed like something they could wrap up reasonably quickly, and then they would move onto the next thing with the satisfaction of a job well done.

That was-- it had been until Anakin opened his mouth at the wrong moment.

It seemed that the older -- and taller -- that he got, the less respectful. Now eighteen, gone was the boy who had been serious and eager to please at nine. Anakin now was all sharp edges and challenging, constantly challenging, Obi-Wan's authority. It was infuriating, the number of times Obi-Wan would tell him to just _do_ something, usually something that made perfect sense, common or otherwise, and Anakin would ignore him and do his own thing anyway.

This time, though, he came one sarcastic quip away from ruining the mission. And the Elders had demanded he be disciplined in the manner they used themselves.

They demanded he be _spanked._

Obi-Wan was still reeling, even as his mouth made platitudes and agreements without much permission. His own skin grew hot and he knew he was flushing, just at the _thought_ , the embarrassment, both for his own sake and for Anakin's.

Anakin was also flushed, and only later would Obi-Wan realize that his quick and ready agreement had nothing at all to do with realizing the error of his ways and contrition.

Now, he hesitated under the eyes of the Elders, hand hovering uneasily over Anakin's bared ass. When he finally brought it down, closing his eyes and trying to apologize mentally for the humiliation, it left his palm stinging.

Anakin gasped, a little breathy sound. _"Oh."_

Obi-Wan had never taken his hand to another person like this. When he opened his eyes, he was a little horrified by the pink mark he had left, but they still had some ways to go before this was over and hopefully the offense forgiven. He swallowed and brought his hand down again, careful not to hit the same mark, and watched the pale, pinking skin give a little jiggle before muscles tightened and relaxed beneath it.

Another strike. Another gasp, another little sound.

It was when he reached the tenth that Obi-Wan finally twigged to the realization that those weren't _bad_ noises.

It was when he reached the twentieth, Anakin's ass now rose pink, that he realized his padawan was wiggling and that he was incredibly, incredibly aroused.

After the prescribed thirty strikes, Obi-Wan felt like his own skin had caught on fire, and when Anakin stood up with an erection proudly jutting out, face damp from tears and bottom lip trapped between his teeth, he didn't know whether he wanted to-- do something to help with that or whether he wanted to melt into the floor.

"I'm very sorry, Master," Anakin said, after tucking himself back in -- not that it helped, the outline still standing out against his leggings -- and bowing deeply, tear-spiked eyelashes lowered. Then he turned to the Elders, who watched all of this happen with no surprise whatsoever, as if Anakin's arousal was somehow a _part_  of the entire process. "Thank you for the correction, Elders," he added, bowing to them, basically sticking his likely heated ass right in Obi-Wan's face.

"Discipline should be easier to maintain now," the chief Elder said, violet skin paling with approval.

Later, while Obi-Wan was still failing to process the whole thing, Anakin caught his eye and bit his lip again.

He was perfect for the rest of that mission. And ever after, when he wasn't, he knew exactly what was coming and angled for it intentionally, and every time, Obi-Wan told himself not to, and every time he ended up with Anakin whimpering over his lap, though it rarely ended with the spanking.

Discipline was, indeed, much easier to maintain now.


End file.
